


(не) хватит

by Insasha



Series: HQ My rus poetry [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Не твоих объятий. Что-то вроде постканона, и Куроо как-то связан с танцами.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQ My rus poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816975
Kudos: 2





	1. POV Ямагучи

Мне не хватит вновь не твоих объятий,  
Мне не хватит спать не в одной кровати,  
Мне не хватит снова всех поцелуев,  
Но "ты не ревнуй" - и я не ревную.

Мне не хватит вновь СМСок теплых,  
Я без них - танцую на битых стеклах,  
Ну а ты - танцуешь вновь на паркете  
(Твой Куроо правда хорош в дуэте)

Мне не хватит вновь не твоих объятий...

Только надо жить.  
Привыкаю.  
Хватит.


	2. Ямагучи помнит

Ямагучи помнит все поцелуи.  
Ласки.  
Слезы.  
Крики "Как ты достал!"

Ямагучи дома всё не ревнует –  
И с Куроо не берет пьедестал.

Ямагучи помнит.  
Зачем - не ясно.

Ямагучи  
Учится  
Жить один.

Неужели же было всё напрасно?..

Тсукишима пишет вновь "приходи".


End file.
